Hollow
by Autumn Dragon
Summary: She remembers his name even when she's forgotten her own. IK. Oneshot.


"Inuyasha?" she called out into the dark. Her voice was soft and, for some reason, she felt she was alone. She doesn't remember why this doesn't surprise her. She can faintly recall this wasn't the first time she spoke his name out loud.

She's forgotten almost everything. It must have started off slow but as her age progressed, it must have gotten worse. She doesn't know when it became this way. She wishes she could remember her life but even when she had forgotten herself, she had always remembered the name "Inuyasha". Sometimes she had only a sliver of a memory of him - she remembered long white hair and harsh golden eyes. Other times, she couldn't remember his face at all.

But she always remembered the name. Though her mind was fogged, her heart could never forget it.

Inuyasha.

She felt like it was a forbidden word. Her children (were they her children?) would fall silent when she said his name allowed in their presence. Did they know who he was? Did she ever tell them? She doesn't remember.

Sometimes, she does remember. It comes in pieces and she has to put the puzzle together.

She remembers she's old and sickly. She remembers she used to be so active and lively, but that was so long ago. She remembers her adventures in the feudal era and the greatest friends she's ever had. Their faces were a blur and their names have long been forgotten but she knew she cared for them.

When was the last time she saw them? Why did she leave? She doesn't think she left by choice. She doesn't remember.

Once she thinks she remembers, she realizes she can't anymore and she starts to question who she is.

Her surroundings never change. It's a constant comfort in her variable state of mind. It's eerily familiar to her childhood home. Was this the same home? Did she stay here her entire life? She doesn't remember.

When she struggles to get out of bed, she realizes her body is old and worn out. Her bones are weak and her muscles can barely support themselves. She knows her time is limited. She can sense it when her visitors come and spend time with her. They all call her, "mom." Does she have children? How many? She doesn't remember.

Even though she doesn't know who they are, she feels a strange urge to reply, "Yes?"

They tell her they love her. Sometimes their faces are laced with grief and sadness. Actually, has she seen them happy recently? When was the last time she saw them? She doesn't remember.

Earlier today (was it today?), as she was sitting in a chair by the window, a man came into her room. His hair was long and black. His eyes were brown. She thinks he looks like her when she was young but she remembers something else when she looks at his face.

"Inuyasha?" she asks, and reaches for his cheek. The man closes his eyes and turns his face into her hand.

He finally sighs and she can sense his sadness. "Mom", he quietly says. This is strange to her... does she have children? She doesn't remember.

Even though she questions it, she can't help but say, "Yes?"

After a long silence, he tells her, "I hope you are able to find peace." She's confused by his wish, but she feels a little bit better when he tells her he loves her. Why? She doesn't remember.

Before she knows it, somehow she's in bed. It's dark outside. She can see the stars.

Something inside of her begins to stir. An unfamiliar yet soothing feeling has told her it is almost her time. Even though she does not know who she is, where she is, or why she is here, she knows what this feeling is telling her.

She wishes it was different. She wishes she could remember. Nothing else has remained constant in her mind than the name "Inuyasha".

She questioned it out loud. "Inuyasha?" She closed her eyes. Her breathing was becoming shallow. Was she drifting off to sleep? Was this how falling asleep started?

She doesn't remember.

For whatever reason, she felt it was different this time. She knew if she drifted off to sleep, she would not wake up. Her heart told her she would not be content with that. She was missing something, but what? She wished she could remember.

It's hard for her to fight the urge to sleep. She feels herself losing consciousness and awareness of her own body. "Inuyasha." Her voice was a soft dying woman's whisper.

Suddenly, his face appeared to her in his mind. It was vivid and real. Immediately, a wave of happiness overcame her. She felt herself start to smile and she knew she was going to follow him into his fate. She remembered she was willing to follow him wherever he went.

She reached out her hand to him. At that moment, she knew this joyous reunion was in her mind - a fragment of any imagination she had left - but she couldn't help but reach out her hand in reality.

She was shocked and surprised to feel something soft and warm receive her hand. It was tender flesh and her fingers were soon intertwined with another's.

This unexpected touch forced her to open her eyes. At first, she was saddened because she was no longer imagining Inuyasha, but to her delight, she did not have to imagine him anymore for he was by her side, his fingers laced with hers.

His hair was long and white, and his eyes were gold - just like she remembered. They were shining bright even in the dark. With the moonlight, she could see he was not as young as before. The years could be seen on his face. He looked older but he was still handsome… just like she remembered. His eyes were different though – their character went from harsh rocks to smooth stones. This did not matter to her though for he was still her Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she breathed happily, a smile brushing her lips. Immediately, like a boomerang, his last words to her came rushing back.

 _I promise I will see you again, Kagome_

"You remembered," she whispered happily, closing her eyes and releasing the tears that started to gather at their corners. A smile stayed upon her lips for she finally remembered this was what she was waiting for. Her heart felt fulfilled.

Inuyasha, knowing and accepting the moment for what it was, pulled her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, tears streaming slowly and silently down his face. Moments before she drifted off into another world, she heard him whisper into her hand, "I could never forget."

* * *

AN: After taking a long hiatus, this is my first fic in almost 8 years! (Wow, when I think about it that way, I can't believe I wrote Aesthetic and Houdini's Affair 8 years ago).

I thought about this scenario in my head and wanted to write a short fic about it, and this is the outcome!

Hope you like it!


End file.
